The Snow Queen's Adventure in Narnia
by iKomrade
Summary: Elsa thought it was a dream, but what happens when the Snow Queen of Arendelle and the wicked White Witch cross ice? There is only one way to find out. (Set in the timeline of the first book in the Narnia series
1. Elsa Enters A New World

**Elsa had done what she wanted, her ice palace was built and she had completely isolated herself from everyone she had ever known, all because of her powers. Of course, she was very upset and blamed herself for everything, but she could not shake the feeling that there were others out there just like her.**

After singing a song about letting it go and whatnot, she retired to the safety of her castle and pondered all the possibilities of others with powers like hers, even though the chances were very slim. She let out a slight yawn and made a small bed out of snow for her to sleep on.

Drifting away, Elsa yawned again and soon went to sleep, if only she knew where her dreams would take her!

She then woke up, only to find that she was not in her ice castle but in a snowy forest that looked too dark and ominous to be Arendelle, but Elsa thought that it had to be Arendelle anyway, which was weird to think, even for her.

Wiping her eyes, Elsa made mental notes of her surroundings, which looked nothing like the kingdom. Now she was sure that she was far away from home. This must be a dream, she thought, it has to be!

She then focused on the sounds over her environment; nothing was to be heard but the soft chirping of birds and the rustling of leaves in the wind. Elsa wanted to stay put and wait for someone to find her but she was also curious to see what her dream could hold. So, she randomly chose a direction and walked slowly but surely in it, not expecting anything out of the ordinary, until she saw what seemed to be a lamppost. It was just one lamppost existing in the plane of her imagination.

Then, she heard an audible crunching noise, the sound of feet crunching snow and twigs. Elsa immediately ducked behind a thick bush.

What she saw next shocked her, a little girl, probably no older than twelve maybe. She was covering herself from the snow and walked towards the lamppost. Elsa was very intrigued now, but before she could study the girl more, she heard more footsteps and then she heard a voice cry out,

And what she saw next was the figure that gave the voice, a strange looking man with hairy legs and two short horns on his head.

Elsa then ran, because she was done with all of this outlandish dreaming.

A quick glance was all that the girl and the hairy man gave before returning to their conversation, probably thinking it to be a rabbit or some other creature.


	2. Meeting New Friends and Foes

Looking back was no option; she had to get away from whatever she saw out there. She must have run for about five minutes before stopping to look at her surroundings again. This time, however, she was near a stream that was still flowing with water.

Elsa shook her head, if this were Arendelle the river would be frozen solid. She bent down near the river and drake some of the water, it was cool and bitter, but she was very thirsty.

"Move on, you louts! If we don't get back to Cair Paravel in time you'll be stone like the rest of them!" A loud female voice shouted. Elsa got up with a fright and heard the jingling of bells and more shouts from the same woman. She then caught a glimpse of a sleigh being pulled by two white reindeer, and in the sleigh were two figures, a very short man who wore polar bear's fur and wore a long red hood on his head.

Behind him, on a much higher seat, was a woman who had skin that was a deathly shade of white, a mouth that was as red as the blood that flows through our veins, a golden wand in one hand and a golden crown that draped her head, much more bigger and more prominent that the tiara that Elsa wore at her horrible coronation.

The woman was obviously a queen, and a very evil looking one at that. Elsa wanted to call out to her, but as quickly as she came, she left.

Things were getting stranger by the minute, but before she could follow the woman, something hit her in the back of her head with a snow ball.

"Look! It's the Witch! Get her now before she freezes us! "

And before she could react, Elsa was knocked unconscious be a blunt object.

"She's too pretty to be the Witch."

"Yes, but she wears the same dress."

"It's not the same dress, you idiot!"

"If she isn't the Witch, what is she doing here?"

"Someone should wake her up and question her."

"I'll do it."

Elsa woke up on a wooden floor and was greeted by three figures, all of whom were animals. There was a fox and two beavers, and they all had angry looks on their faces.

She woke up with a start, rubbed her eyes and head, and wished she wasn't there, but she was still there. The fox then asked a question that was expected, "Who are you and why are you here?"

"I-I'm Elsa, I don't know why I am here though but I'm sure this is a dream and I should wake up any second now, "she said. "I'm sorry, pretty one," said one of the beavers, who wore glasses, "I guess we hit you a little too hard, this is no dream. Please, sit down on that chair over there next to the fireplace and we'll talk."

They helped her up and put her into a soft couch next to a warm fire place and they gave her some hot tea to drink.

But, Elsa only had one question, "Where am I?"


	3. Encounter With Jadis

"Why, you're in Narnia of course!" said the fox, "Well, what left of it since the White Witch came."

"Who is the White Witch?" asked Elsa.

"She's the reason Narnia is under winter, always winter but never Christmas."

Elsa sighed as she remembered that she had done the same thing to Arendelle. She began to feel very bad about herself, but fear also welled up inside her as she thought about all the trouble she had caused back at home, especially seeing Anna's face when she revealed her ice powers.

She then looked down at the teacup she had been drinking from, slowly but surely, ice crystallized around the handle.

Elsa gasped; her powers still needed some control. She then put down the teacup very quickly and eased into the couch as all the others looked at her in curiosity. "What's wrong?" asked the beaver without glasses.

"N-Nothing," Elsa replied, "nothing."

The three animals then gasped in unison. "She is the Witch!" Mr. Beaver shouted. Elsa was confused, but then she looked at the armrests of the couch, ice had crystallized over them! "I'm not the Witch, I may look like her or have powers like her but I'm not from here nor do I know how I got here," said Elsa, she then began to explain how she left Arendelle, built a castle out of ice, shunned her own sister and was treated like a monster because of her powers.

"It's very strange as to how you came here, I've never heard of a Daughter of Eve falling asleep and waking up here," said Mr. Beaver.

"Maybe that's because you've never seen a Daughter of Eve before," said Mrs. Beaver.

"Oh, would you two stop it?" said the fox, "don't argue in front of the girl. Anyway, I'll go out and see if I could find something to eat for all of us, I know it won't be safe but I'll do it anyway."

"You don't have to worry about me, said Elsa, "I need to find my way back home anyway."

"Well you can't go now, said Mrs. Beaver, "Narnia isn't really safe anymore, the Witch has trees for spies, they are her eyes and ears."

"The trees are alive!" shouted Elsa.

"Hush, Elsa, I hear something," whispered the fox.

He then put one of his long ears near the door and listened to what sounded like feet walking quickly in the snow, but it didn't sound like any small creature. The sound came closer and closer to the door until the fox could hear the creature breathing very hard.

"What's that?" asked Elsa.

"It sounds like Maugrim," said the fox is a hushed voice.

"Maugrim?"

"Keep it down," said Mr. Beaver.

Just then, a loud knock was heard on the other side of the door, it was then followed by a loud and evil voice say: "Open up! This is a request from the Captain of the Secret Police!"

"Yup, it's Maugrim," said Mr. Beaver.

"I smell a new smell; it is not the smell of foxes or beavers. Open up so we can inspect the premises!" Maugrim boomed.

"He smells you Elsa," whispered Mrs. Beaver, "hide!"

And so she did, she hid herself under piles of old and smelly cloth that was laid on the ground. It was just then did the fox open the door to reveal a huge wolf with daggers for teeth and fur as thick as the forest outside surrounded by jackals that looked equally terrifying.


	4. Elsa's Encounter With Evil

"Nope, there is no human here. No Son of Adam and no Daughter of Eve," Mr. Beaver said with the straightest face he could put on, but anyone with sense could tell you that he was nervous. "Are you sure?" asked Maugrim, strolling around the house, "The Queen does not like liars as much as she doesn't like humans."

"I guarantee you, there are no humans here at all," said Mrs. Beaver, who saw her husband having a quiet nervous breakdown. By this time, Maugrim had approached the pile of smelly cloth and looked at it. "Even through this pie of stink I can smell something out of the ordinary," he said, shifting the cloth and rags to the side.

By this time, Elsa was panicking; something was going to reveal her! But, out of the blue, the fox ran up to the wolf and said, "No. no! You do not want to out your nose in that, it's riddled with disease!'

"Do you take me for a fool, fox?"

"N-no, I do not sir."

"Then stop telling me these stupid lies and let me do my work!"

He then pawed his way to the bottom to reveal Elsa. She was breathing heavily and sweat covered her brow. "Liars! The whole lot of you! I'll see to it that the Queen turns you all into stone, and then breaks you!"

Elsa then did the first thing that came to her mind: she grabbed the evil wolf by the snout and covers it in a thin layer of ice. "Cold! So very cold!" Maugrim said as he jumped up and away from Elsa, "What are you doing, you idiots? Get her!"

And so the jackals surrounded Elsa and pounced on her, leaving her no choice but to launch shard of ice at them, bear in mind that her intention was not to kill them but to frighten them. Everything happened in a flash, but one moment that remained in everyone's mind was the image of the fox jumping onto the back of one of the jackals.

The fox fought valiantly, but it was not enough as one of the other jackals threw him off and bit at his neck, killing once a very brave fox. Elsa had seen this and was shocked at the evil that animals could do to each other. But before she could continue to hold them off, something blunt hit her in the back of her head again.

She fell to the floor, the last image she saw was that of the beavers running out into the snow, being chased by blood-thirsty jackals led by an evil wolf known as Maugrim.

"Get them! "I'll turn back at get the Daughter of Eve," he said to them, "she would make a nice statue."


	5. Cair Paravel

It was a slap in the face that woke Elsa up from her deep sleep; she was in binds. She woke up very slowly but when she came to, she saw a very pale-faced woman; she just seemed to emanate the word 'evil'. Elsa knew who it was, it was the woman she had seen not too long ago, a queen perhaps.

"Who are you, wench?" she asked in a very violent manner. Elsa felt the words forming but she could not make a sound, she was just too hurt to speak. The White Witch asked again, this time raising her tone; so much so that Elsa felt some of her spittle land on her face. Finally, she said, "My name is Elsa, I'm not from here."

"You are right, you are not from here, you are a Daughter of Eve," said the Witch, "but a special one."

She was referring to Elsa's ice powers, ice powers that caused a lot of trouble. "This makes us alike in some way. You see, because of this," she held up a long golden wand, "I am able to make Narnia my own, but you, you do not need a wand, do you?" Elsa shook her head, her powers came from within.

"Be that as it may, you are still a Daughter of Eve, which means that you are a threat, a threat to my power." The Witch continued.

"Please," Elsa whimpered, "I have nothing to do with any of this; I just fell asleep and woke up here."

The Witch laughed, "Of course, of course! If you say so." She looked at Elsa, and what the Witch saw was a fragile looking thing, if it weren't for Maugrim's report she would have thought differently of her. But, even if she was curious, she still needed to make sure that the prophecy was not fulfilled. Just then, the short man walked in, and he told the Witch that the sleigh was ready for another pass through Narnia.

"Well, it seems that I have to depart again, I'll see to it that Maugrim kills you if you try to escape," she said to Elsa with a smile on her face. Then, she left, and Elsa had no clue as to when she would come back, so there wasn't a moment to lose, she had to escape, she had to get far away from Narnia.

She then analyzed the room she was in; it was cold and small, just like a jail cell. The only thing that restricted any movement on her part was the binds of rope that held her arms together, but they seemed stronger that regular rope, as if they were enchanted by some strange spell. No matter how much she pulled, she could not get free. She then thought about it and focused all her energy into freezing the rope; it took all of her concentration but she began to see that rope slowly crystallize with and soon enough, it was brittle enough for her to shatter it and free herself from the binds.

Next, there was the problem of escaping without letting Maugrim or his jackals know. She walked down a narrow hall that looked as if it had never seen peace, the walls were covered in holes and cracks, rats scurried and it reeked of some awful smell. Elsa was not paying attention and she bumped into something made of stone. Upon looking up, she was shocked to find out that the stone was carved into the shape of a man with hairy legs and horns on his head, just like the one she had seen when she just arrived.

So, this is what happens to the enemies of that woman, she thought, I have to get out of here. Walking down some more, she saw some more statues, some of the hairy men, giants, jackals, the short men, and in the middle, facing the statue of a short man was a fine stone statue of a lion that looked as if it were about to strike the man. As she moved closer to it, she felt something, as if the lion were still alive and it were about to attack her. Then, she heard some growling and immediately crouched behind one of the statues, just in time to see a group of jackals making their rounds around the castle. Crouching, she made her way to the front of the castle, and with that she ran without looking back, not even to glance at the enormous building that was Cair Paravel, much bigger than her castle in Arendelle.


	6. The Battle Begins

Elsa had no idea as to where she was going to go, but she just ran as fast as her legs could carry her in this snow; it didn't help that she was wearing high-heeled shoes made of ice. As soon as she was sure enough, she stopped and when she did, she closed her eyes and prayed for it just to be a dream. Upon opening her eyes, she was reminded that this was not a dream and that she wasn't going to get out that easily.

If only she knew that the trees that surrounded her were very aware of her presence and carried that information to the White Witch, who was very frustrated, so much so that her face turned red with anger and she hit the dwarf from behind with her wand. "Can't those fools do anything right?' she shouted, "turn this thing around and head back to Cair Paravel! She must be killed!"

"Yes, my queen," the dwarf muttered, obviously hurt both physically and emotionally. He then commanded the reindeer to turn around, and with a crack of his whip they ran as if their lives depended on it (which is more or less true since they had the Witch in tow).

Not too long after resting, Elsa was on the move again, trying to stay off the clear paths and she made herself invisible in the trees. Then, the jingling of bells made her heart race and then she saw the image of the Witch on her sleigh pass her by.

She sighed; she managed to hide from that dreadful woman. But then, as she was about to move again, the sleigh stopped and Witch alighted it. "Come out of your hiding, Elsa! I know you are here," she shouted, she then pointed her want to the trees and bushes and an arc of ice shot out and hit the side of a tree and covered the spot in ice, which happened to be right next to Elsa.

She jumped and ran into the clear path where the Witch was standing. "For someone who surrounds themselves in ice, you seem to be very afraid of it," she said to Elsa. "I'm not afraid of you, Witch!" Elsa shouted and she readied her powers for a very terrible battle with the Witch; this time, only one of them was going to walk away.


	7. The End

The Witch began as she launched another arc of ice at Elsa, but she quickly dodged the attack and returned the favor by launching a volley of shards at the Witch, who also dodged. Elsa then charged towards her and lunged quite clumsily at her, the Witch then countered and threw her to the ground; Elsa had no true fighting experience. The Witch let out a laugh and said, "If only you knew who you were dealing with, little one."

Elsa quickly got up and sent walls of sharp ice in the Witch's direction, all but one missed her and the one wall pushed her to the ground, almost impaling her. Elsa glanced at her hands, I'm much more powerful than I thought, she thought. "Well, I guess you have a little more power than I thought, but my power goes back to the Dawn of Time!"

With this she charged at Elsa and the two traded blows. Elsa managed to land a few punches to the Witch's face, but the Witch summoned some strength and knocked her to the ground. Blood seeped from her mouth, she rubbed her jaw, and Elsa was hurt, both physically and emotionally.

A new feeling welled up inside her; it was rage, horrible rage. She charged towards the Witch and punched her deep in the stomach, the Witch was startled. Just then, blood oozed from her mouth and she let out a painful moan. Puzzled, Elsa looked down at the area in which she punched her and what she saw was frightening: her hand was incased in blade-shaped ice! Blood gushed from the huge wound in the Witch's stomach. Elsa quickly pulled the ice out and somehow it melted (somewhat) off her hand. The Witch fell down into the snow, where her scarlet-red blood colored it. Elsa ran to her body and leaned over it, she didn't mean to do this to her.

"I'm sorry," she said to the Witch, "I didn't mean to."

"Ha! Of course you did, I could see it in your eyes, you wanted to kill me, and you did," the Witch said, coughing up blood in between words, "that is why you must be slaughtered; you humans are evil and will doom all of Narnia."

"Look at yourself, you froze this place and you enslave all of the creatures that live here, and I'm the monster?"

The Witch just shook her head in disbelief; she was too weak for words at this moment. She looked into Elsa's eyes one more time and expired.

Elsa could not believe it; she killed someone in cold blood. No one must know, she thought. She quickly disposed of the body and walked into the deep forest.

While walking, she noticed a bird on one of the branches and stopped to look at it, it was during this time did something hit her in the head, knocking her unconscious for one last time.

**EPILOGUE**

Elsa woke up on her bed of snow very dazed and confused. She went out onto the balcony again and looked out, she was home. "It was all a dream," she said to herself. But, she looked at her arm which was hurting a bit and saw a few scratches and then, at that moment, she realized it was not a dream. She didn't look at it for too long however, as she heard a voice call her from downstairs, the voice of her sister Anna.

I'd just like to take this time to thank all who bothered to read, follow and favorite this story. This being the first story I've posted on this site, I did my best to leave a first good impression. Although my techniques could use some work, I am pleased to know that many of you enjoyed my story, and that's all a writer can hope for. So, thanks again and remember to follow me for more stories!


End file.
